Storage controllers receive data read and write requests from host computers. The storage controllers control one or more physical storage devices to store or provide requested data from or to the host computers. The storage controllers can buffer read and write data requests, converting the host data read and write requests into redundant array of independent drives/disks (“RAID”) commands or storage device read or write requests. Storage controllers can store read and write data in cache memories.
In some embodiments, cache memories have smaller capacity, but faster read and write times compared to other data storage devices. Therefore, cache memories should operate efficiently for overall storage controller performance to be maximized to all interconnected host computers.